Listen to me!
by seonil
Summary: menyukaimu bahkan tidak mengurangi sisa hidupmu ,tae! mengapa kau begitu membenciku?
1. chapter 1

halo! saya 비비, saya mencoba untuk menuangkan sedikit ide yang terlintas

typo di mana mana :))

happy reading

episode 1

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu padamu jangan pernah menyukaiku". Taehyung menatap dengan sangat tajam.

Kemudian taehyung melepaskan tangannya yang sedaritadi mencengkram pundak jungkook, berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jungkook terdiam menatap kecewa seseorang yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang lab praktek, jungkook tidak dapat berbuat banyak jika taehyung sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Sudah ke 4 kalinya taehyung mengatakan hal yang sama padanya saat jungkook memberikan perhatian lebih pada taehyung dan saat taehyung sadar akan hal itu, taehyung akan segera menarik jungkook ke tempat sepi untuk mengatakan hal yang sama itu lagi.

jungkook dengan lemas berjalan keluar ruang lab ,kembali ke kelasnya mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

"menyukaimu bahkan tidak mengurangi sisa hidupmu tae, kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku" gumam jungkook saat berjalan menuju arah pulang.

Jungkook berjalan jauh menuju apartementnya ,ia pulang terlalu malam kali ini sehingga sudah tidak ada bis yang muncul di sekitar kampusnya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Saat jungkook memasuki kawasan apartementnya, ia melihat taehyung dari kejauhan, jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan mata, jungkook pikir ia salah melihat orang kali ini tapi ternyata tidak. Taehyung di dalam mobil bersama dengan seseorang.

"apa yang tae lakukan di kawasan apartement ini?apa tae pindah tempat tinggal?" jungkook bergumam sambil melanjutkan perjalannya menuju lobi, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa itu tentang taehyung, kata jangan pernah yang taehyung katakan padanya bagaikan pisau, mencincang segalanya termasuk semangatnya.

Jungkook merebahkan badannya sesampainya di kamar, menghembuskan nafas kasar berkali kali, terlintas pikiran untuk menyerah pada taehyung.

"Ahh! Ok kamu buang buang tenaga pikiran jeon! Lupakan taehyung untuk hari ini! " teriak jungkook.

Taehyung mengantarkan yoongi pulang ke apartementnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat menjemputnya di bandara hari ini, yoongi sangat menakutkan jika berkaitan dengan waktu, baginya waktu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sangat berharga karena ia sangat sibuk.

"maafkan aku hyung! Lain kali suruh jimin saja jika ingin dijemput tepat waktu, he he he" taehyung menempelkan tangan pada pipi kakaknya sambil meminta maaf.

"yak! Apa apaan tanganmu ini, lepaskan! ,jadilah adik yang berguna! Aku tidak akan meminta jimin menjemput kalau adikku saja bisa" gerutu yoongi, yoongi adalah kakak taehyung ,mereka sangat tidak mirip, memang seperti itu kenyataanya, hari ini kakak taehyung berada di korea untuk satu bulan ke depan, mengawasi taehyung dan sedikit ada urusan pekerjaan di korea.

"menginaplah tae" tawar yoongi saat tae memarkirkan mobilnya

Taehyung menatap kakaknya diam, "haruskah?"

Yoongi membuang nafas kasar "ayolah tae, kamu tidak merindukanku ,um?"

taehyung menatap hyungnya diam, mengamati sorot matanya unyuk mencari alasan kenapa hyungnya tiba tiba saja menawarinya menginap, tapi tae tidak menemukan adanya suatu masalah ataupun sesuatu yang membuat hyungnya tiba tiba menawarinya menginap.

"ok hyung, seminggu saja ya? " mendengar itu dari taehyung membuat yoongi mengusap usap rambut tae lembut.

Taehyung mengekori kakaknya berjalan menuju kamar apartementnya, tiba tiba tae mendengar dari salah satu pintu yang ia lewati, seseorang di dalamnya meneriakkan nama taehyung, ia mengnentikan langkahnya berusaha mencerna suara itu dari arah mana, yoongi kemudian menoleh karena dia merasa adiknya menghentikkan langkahnya.

"ada apa tae? "tanya yoongi

"ah..ani" tae menyusul yoongi dan masuk ka kamar 407 milik hyungnya itu.

Jungkook ingin tidur cepat tapi dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan pikirannya kali ini, ah ini pasti efek penolakan dari taehyung tadi,harusnya jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan taehyung yang menolaknya berkali kali itu.

Jungkook mendudukan badannya kasar, mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat ia minum, sesuatu yang manis misalnya,dan hasilnya nihil, jungkook terpaksa harus berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk membelinya.

Sesampainya di lokasi jungkook justru duduk diam di samping mesin minuman sambil meminum jus yang ia beli barusan, ia menunduk dan sedikit mengacak acak rambutnya tiba tiba

"kau kenapa?" jungkook tersentak kaget dan mencari arah suara itu, matanya terbuka lebar ketika mengetahui pemilik suara itu adalah taehyung.

"t-tae?" bergegas jungkook berdiri dengan tegap, ia tidak berani menatap mata seseorang di depannya itu.

"disini dingin, masuklah..." jungkook hanya diam mendengar taehyung mengeluarkan suara "aku bilang masuklah, kenapa diam?!" bentak tae

"ah i-iya aku masuk" jungkook buru buru menuju lift ,tiba tiba dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah taehyung, membalikkan badan dan berlari kecil ke arah taehyung, taehyung yang tau itu hanya menatapnya dingin

"wae?" tanya taehyung

"apakah jika aku menyukaimu itu akan mengurangi sisa hidupmu tae?" tanyanya polos, taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik geli, tangan tae mengusap rambut jungkook pelan

"haha tidak, hanya saja jangan pernah menyukaiku dan jangan pernah mencobanya lagi" kali ini tatapan taehyung melembut ,jungkook ingin bertanya banyak hal tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, ia melangkahkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar kemudian ia berhenti mendadak dan berpikir kenapa taehyung berada di apartementnya?

Bergegas jungkook membalikkan badan dan berlari lagi menuju tempat dimana taehyung berada namun ia kaget ternyata taehyung berada di belakangnya, jungkook tidak sengaja menabrak taehyung karena lari terburu-buru.

"k-kau! Bangunlah kenapa kau menindihku?!" taehyung kesal

Jungkook buru-buru berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk baju taehyung barangkali kotor.

"lepaskan, singkirkan tanganmu dari bajuku" suara taehyung mengagetkan jungkook dan segera jungkook menjauhkan diri dari taehyung, mengurungkan niatnya dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Taehyung masih sibuk membenahkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan sehingga tidak sempat melihat jungkook meninggalkannya, ia tidak perduli, taehyung hanya tidak suka jika tubuhnya disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"dari mana saja tae?" yoongi berjalan menuju arah dimana taehyung membaringkan badannya

"diamkan aku untuk kali ini hyung, aku sedang tidak mood" dengan tangan yang sedikit menutupi mata taehyung berbaring dan berharap segera memejamkan mata karena ia mendadak sangat tidak mood, itu alasan taehyung tidak menyukai sentuhan, dimana moodnya dapat langung hancur saat itu juga.

"kenapa dia tidak meniduriku saja daripada menyentuhku" gumam taehyung dan yoongi sontak menoleh ke arahnya mendengar taehyung bergumam

"apa bedanya tae?" suara kakanya terdengar sangat jelas, ok pasti hyungnya itu mendatanginya lagi, taehyung membuka matanya ,menatap hyung kesayangannya itu, menghembuskan nafas kasar dan angkat bicara "hyung..."

"apa perlu aku panggilkan hoseok?" tanya yoongi menatap adiknya yang menurutnya masi enggan untuk bercerita

"tidak hyung, jangan panggil dia, aku akan ditidurinya jika kau memanggilnya dalam keadaanku seperti ini" ya taehyung memang sedang mengenakan piama dengan kancing terbuka dan itu pasti menggoda hoseok untuk menidurinya.

"bukannya kamu pernah bersamanya?" kenapa enggan? Tanya yoongi kembali

"ah ani! Aku tidak pernah bersamanya hyung! Dia hanya meniduriku, ah tidak! dia hanya mencumbuiku saat aku sedikit mabuk waktu itu" taehyung membangunkan tubuhnya, yoongi menatapnya lembut "ok tae, terserah apa itu alasanmu, aku hanya berpesan jangan lukai dirimu ,hanya itu" yoongi mengusap surai hazelnut tae dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju ruang kerja.

Jungkoom berjalan berputar putar di dalam apartemennya, sedikit cemas dan mencoba berpikir mencari alasan kenapa taehyung berada di apartementnya, dan dia ingat tadi dia melihatnya bersama seseorang.

"ok..ini bukan saatnya beruji nyali, aku harus meminta maaf karena telah menabrak taehyung dan menanyakan kenapa dia berada di apartement ini dengan baik baik" gumam jungkook, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi taehyung. 3 detik berlalu 5 detik...

"yoboseyo?" jungkook kaget karena taehyung angkat bicara terlebih dahulu, "tae...aku a-ku ,ah ani, maaf telah menabrakmu tadi dan maaf telah menyentuhmu lalu kenapa ka-"

"ada apa denganmu?" potong taehyung dari seberang sana .jungkook sangat gugup, dan ia kembali kebingungan harus memulai dari mana pembicaraan ini.

"kenapa kau berada di apartemenku tadi tae? Apa kau tinggal disini? Lalu di kamar nomor berapa??" pertanyaan jungkook mengagetkan taehyung

"ok ok pelan pelan saja ,kau tidak harus menanyakannya dalam satu kalimat kook.. Pertama ya aku berada disini, kedua aku tidak tinggal disini, aku hanya tidur disini untuk seminggu dan masalah nomor kamar... OH WAIT!? kenapa kau menanyakannya sedetail ini? "taehyung merasakan sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan jungkook. Taehyung mengeluarksn senyuman nakalnya ,kurasa taehyung akan sedikit mengerjainnya.

"ah tidak tae ,aku hany-"

"hanya apa sayang? Kemarilah ke kamarku~ aaah~ atau aku yang datang ke kamarmu? Katakan nomor berapa kamarmu sayang?~" goda taehyung

"404 TAE!" jawab jungkook bersemangat, ok kali ini taehyung sepertinya termakan kata-katanya sendiri, ia tidak mengira jungkook akan menjawab seperti ini

"tunggu...aku tid-"

"aku tunggu di depan pintu tae" jungkook menjawab dengan sangat semangat dan dia tadi barusan memotong pembicaraan tae.

Taehyung mengusap usap rambutnya kesal, dia tidak tau harus datang atau tidak. Tunggu bukankan 404 itu sang dekat, ah taehyung sepertinya semakin frustasi dan seharusnya tadi dia tidak menggodanya.

Yoongi dedari tadi memperhatikan taehyung dengan seksama, mengamati pembicaraanya bahkan gerak geriknya, ia paham persis apa itu semua tentang taehyung.

"pergilah tae" kata yoongi

"tapi hyung? Ahhh aku melakukan kesalahan hyung" taehyung bergegas berjalan keluar apartementnya menuju kamar 404, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sampai tiba di 404.

taehyung memencet bel.

"tae?"

#vkook


	2. chapter 2

happy reading

Jungkook membuka pintunya disusul dengan wajah yang cerah ceria melihat taehyung benar-benar datang menemuinya kali ini dan bukan dia yang mengejar ngejar agar taehyung mau berbicara dengannya.

"ayo masuk tae!" suara jungkook terlihat sangat berantusias kali ini, berharap taehyung mengiyakan ajakannya

"ah sepertinya aku hanya akan meluruskan sesuatu kook" jawab taehyung datar

Jungkook yang mendengar itu merasa kebingungan ,apa yang akan diluruskan tae? Ia merasa tae tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun

"ok kalau begitu bisakah kita masuk dulu? Aku buatkan sirup strawberry untukmu tae"

"ah baiklah"

jungkook masuk diikuti dengan taehyung setelahnya, taehyung duduk di ruang makan milik jungkook, suasana sedikit canggung saat ini. Jungkook segera mengambil jus yang telah ia buat daritadi khusus untuk taehyung.

"ini tae" dengan menyodorkan jus strawberrnya, jungkook tau kalau tae sangat menyukai jus ini, dan dia yakin taehyung tidak akan menolak apapun iyu tentang strawberry.

"kau tidak mencampurkan sesuatu yang berbahaya di minuman ini kan? Tanya taehyung

"apa!? Tidak mungkin aku setega itu padamu tae, berikan padaku jika kau tidak percaya" tangan jungkook mencoba meraih jus itu dari tangan taehyung tapi tae segera meminumnya karena ia tidak mau minumannya diminum orang lain, bukankah itu sudah diberikan kepada taehyung? Jadi ini secara mutlak jadi jus miliknya.

"ah thanks jusnya, dan aku akan mulai meluruskan sesuatu kook, jadi dengarkan baik baik" jungkook mendengar itu langsung duduk di depan tae dan memasang wajah serius.

Tae melihat kesiapan jungkook ia kemudian angkat bicara

"begini kook, pertama ada ungsur kesalah pahaman di antara aku dan kau, tentang itu... Aku menggodamu di telepon tadi, itu aku sengaja ingin mengerjaimu untuk melihat reaksimu seperti apa dan ternyata reaksimu diluar dugaanku, aku minta maaf untuk itu, dan kedua jangan pernah menyukaiku ,ya aku tau aku telah mengatakan ini berulang kali sampai kau bosan mendengarnya ada alasan pribadi kenapa aku mengatakan itu dan ke tiga jangan menyentuhku kook,aku...aku sedikit tidak menyukai sebuah sentuhan..ah bukannya bermaksud apa apa, hanya saja a-"

"aku mengerti tae" jungkook sengaja memotong pembicaraan tae karena ia tau pria di depannya akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan dan jungkook belum siap untuk mendengarkannya

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar, menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap jungkook memastikan anak itu benar-benar memahaminya, ia memandang jungkook lebih dalam ,jungkook canggung kenapa suasananya jadi sunyi seperti ini dan kenapa taehyung malah menatapnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan suasana tetap dinging seperti tadi

"aku baru sadar kamu begitu manis kook"

taehyung angkat bicara kali ini "tapi sepertinya aku tidak dapat terlalu lama menemani namja manis sepertimu malam ini"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan taehyung, ia kaget kenapa taehyung tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal seperti itu, seperti em... Menggodanya

"ah- kenapa tae?" tanya jungkook

"aku harus tidur cepat malam ini...aish! apa kau bodoh hah! Kita ada di mata kuliah yang sama kook! Apa kau lupa besok ada kuis jam setengah 7 pagi!!" taehyung berdiri dan mengatakannya dengan sedikit berteriak dan membuat jungkook kaget mendengar reaksi taehyung

"a- kuis pagi? Ah iya!!!" jungkook baru sadar ,ia telah memenuhi otaknya dengan apa itu tentang taehyung jadi kuis pun ia lupakan

"KAU INI AISSS! HYUNGKU BERADA DI KOREA SEKARANG DAN AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN- ah lupakan, aku harus segera kembali, ok bye kook" tae melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ngan terburu-buru ,melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamar 407, ia dibuat kaget karena melihat hoseok berada di depan pintunya, ia menepiskan badannya untuk bersembunyi , jungkook tidak sengaja melihat iti saat akan menutup pintunya tadi, kemudian ia memanggil taehyung karena penasaran apa yang telah terjadi.

"tae kenapa? Ada apa?

Taehyung sedikit berlari menuju kamar jungkook

"masuk cepatlah!" taehyung mendorong jungkook agar segera masuk ke kamarnya dan taehyung menutup pintu kamar apartemen jungkook.

"ada apa, apakah hyungmu marah?"

"ani ani, aku harus menghubungi hyungku sebelum kembali, biarkan aku disini sebentar kook"

Jungkook mengiyakan permintaan taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat hyungnya telah mengirimi pesan

Dari : Hyung

"tae, jangan kembali ke kamar sampai jam 11 malam nanti,hoseok sedang disini untuk urusan bisnis denganku sebentar, jadi nanti akan kuhubungi lagi setelah dia selesai"

"ah ternyata urusan bisnis, kenapa tidak besok pagi saja saat aku sedsng di kampus" gumam taehyung.

Jungkook sedaritadi hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah taehyung, ia semakin mengerti kenapa ia menyukai taehyung.

Taehyung merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh seseorang "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu kook?" tanyanya

"ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi barusan"

"kupikir apa, ternyata hanya itu, ah jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya sedang menghindari tamu hyungku saja, aku pinjam kamarmu sebentar ,dan- mana bukumu? Aku belajar disini saja"

"ah sebentar aku ambilkan" jungkook berlari mengambil buku mata kuliah untuk besok pagi, mereka belajar bersama dan tidak terasa sudah pukul 12 malam, tae lupa jika hyungnya akan memberitahunya jika hoseok sudah pulang ,hyungnya yang telah menunggu dari satu jam sebelumnya merasa gemas karena taehyung tidak kunjung kembali, ia memutuskan untuk meneleponnya.

"halo tae?"

"ah hyung! Maaf aku tidak tau hyung sudah mengabariku tadi" jawab tae tergesa-gesa

"kau tidak ingin pulang? Aku akan segera tidur dan mengunci pintu ,jadi- pulanglah"

"iya hyung"

Taehyung bergegas untuk pulang setelah membereskan buku yang ia pinjam ,dan tidak lupa berterimakasih pada jungkook, dan jungkook hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan terimakasih dari taehyung, ia senang taehyung dapat bersamanya walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja, ia tau taehyung anak yang baik, hanya saja perasaanya tidak terbalaskan.

Mereka berdua berada di kampus yang sama hanya saja taehyung 2 semester lebih di atas jungkook, mereka bertemu saat taehyung mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dengan jungkook, tae membuang satu semester berharganya kemarin untuk mengikuti hyungnya ke jepang dan mengurus beberapa dokumen di perusahaan hyungnya, karena hyungnya sedan di amerika saat itu, jika bukan karena hyungnya, tae tidak akan mau.

"hyung..kenapa tiba-tiba? " tanya taehyung setelah memasuki ruangan dimana hyungnya berada, hyungnya hanya menatapnya lelah.

taehyung sedang menebak-nebak apa yang barusan terjadi kenapa hoseok tiba-tiba datang.

"hyung, kenapa ?" tidak mendapat respon dari hyungnya ,tae mendatangi hyungnya itu di meja kerjanya.

yoongi. kakak sedingin es yang memiliki hati sangat hangat.dan hangatnya itu hanya untuk 2 orang saja, tae dan jimin. sisanya hanya akan melihat yoongi yang dingin, dan gila kerja.

taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa hyungnya diam "jawab aku hyung? ada apa?"

"tae..?"

"ya hyung? "

"pergilah ke rumah hoseok besok pagi, dia menunggumu, sepulang kuliah juga tidak apa, aku tau kamu tidak menyukainya, tapi tadi dia memintamu untuk mengunjunginya, kau tau? sidah berapa lama kalian tidak berhubungan, minimal hubungi dia lewat chat tae, hyungmu terpaksa mengiyakan permintaanya karena urusan bisnis kali ini, maukah kau membantuku tae? um?"

hanya tatapan tidak percaya yang taehyung berikan pada hyungnya setelah hyungnyaangkat bicara, taehyung dan hoseok bertemu. tae tau di antara pertemuan yang telah terjadi nanti akan ada yang disebut pertemuan tambahan. tae tidak menginginkan itu.

"hyung, kau tau kan aku tidak in-"

"kumohon tae" potong yoongi hyung.

"ah baiklah, tapi ingat hyung,diantara aku dan hoseok sudah tidak ada apapun lagi, jadi jika ia memintaku menemuinya, aku tidak akan mau"

"ok ok maafkan hyungmu ini.."

taehyung membalikan badan meninggalkan hyungnya dari meja kerja, yoongi hanya menatapnya nanar, hubungan yang tidak terdeteksi siapapun terjadi antara adiknya dan teman bisnisnya. yoongi hanya menuruti hoseok untuk kali ini karena ini berkaitan dengan kontrak yang akan terjadi di antara mereka.

*

"ya?"

"aku menjemputmu tae, keluarlah,aku berada di depan gerbang kampusmu"

"aisss!! dasar kau sial-"

tuuuuut--

panggilan terputus begitu saja dari hoseok, taehyung tau persis jika ia adalah tipe pemaksa.

tae melangkahkan kaki tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang ,dari kejauhan ia sudah jelas bisa melihat hoseok berdiri di depan mobilnya, tae ingin sekali meneriakinya dengan kata kata yang sangat kortor padanya.

"kau! sangat menyebalkan!" bentak tae kasar

"jangan begitu, aku sudah berbaik hati menjemputmu tae, masuklah" jawab hoseok santai

"apa yang kau katakan pada yoongi hyung hah!?"

"hanya pembicaraan bisnis ta-"

"diamlah pembohong!!" potong tae

"kkkk kau masih sangat manis tae, masuklah kemobilku"

*

jungkook berjalan menuju arah halte untuk pulang kuliah siang ini, ia duduk sambil melamunkan taehyung semalam, bagaimana bibir manisnya bergumam membaca modul kuliahnya.

"manis" gumam jungkook

mobil hitam melintas pelan di depan halte dimana jungkook duduk, dengan jelas jungkook melihat ada taehyung di dalamnya dengan seseorang, ia reflek berdiri memperhatikan mobil itu sampai kejauhan.

"tae..."

ah maaf ya kalau sangat pendek dan membosankan ,masih di area kampus yay!

Terimakasih sudah membacanya dan maaf typo dimana-mana yaa *cry

semoga next jalan ceritanya lebih baik lagi .jika ada pertanyaan boleh lho ditanyakan :)


End file.
